


Secrets Deeper Than the Sea

by HappyWriter7



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyWriter7/pseuds/HappyWriter7
Summary: He was a green eyed mystery...and Hope was determined to figure him out
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Secrets Deeper Than the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please go easy on me. Some details are taken from other shows (mako mermaids for example).
> 
> I don't own legacies or anything affiliated with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little preview of what's to come..

“Why do you always do that?” Hope questioned, running after the curly haired boy, “every time I ask something even remotely personal, you run off” she moved in front of him, stopping him, “Why can’t you just talk to me?” 

The boy sighed, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, and if you do, you’ll freak out and probably sell me to the government” he moved around her, “Its best if I keep myself to myself” 

Hope scoffed, shaking her head and catching up to him again, “No, uh uh” she grabbed his arm, “I opened up to you. I told you my whole miserable life story. You don’t get to keep yours from me. Im not asking for every dark detail, but you can at least give me your name or something...where you come from...or perhaps why the government has anything to do with this.” 

“Do you really want to know?” he asked, staring intently into her eyes, “really? Cause If i tell you what you want to know, you’ll find yourself in something you can’t just walk out of” 

Hope blinked, his eyes were mesmerizing in the sun and it was almost impossible not to get lost in them, “I do” 

“Okay then” he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, “Come on, if you wanna know who I really am, I’ll show you” 

“Show?” 

“ Trust me, its easier than trying to explain it with words” 

Hope said nothing as the boy led her away from the beach and into a little cove, hidden by large rocks, far from the public eye. For a moment, Hope felt herself panic, but then she glanced up at him, and something told her he wasn’t a serial killer and she was fine. He ducked into a cave, pulling her along with him. Inside the cave was gorgeous, sparkling with rock gems. He let go of her hand and walked over to a large pool that led out to the sea on the opposite side that they came in from. He kicked off his shoes before walking up to the edge. 

Glancing back he shot her a shy smile, “Do me a favor? Try not to scream, okay? Last thing I need is people thinking I’m some kind of monster” 

With that he dove into the pool, disappearing beneath the shadowy water. Hope was a little confused as to why he was still clothed, but the thoughts left her mind as a cloud of bubbles suddenly covered the surface before disappearing again as the boy resurfaced. His dark curls were now soaked and stuck to his face, and somehow, in the mere seconds he had been gone, his shirt had vanished. As Hope’s eyes landed on where his legs should be, her jaw dropped. His legs were gone, replaced by a large green and blue scaled tail, that splashed the water behind him. 

“Well?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow, “seeing as how you aren’t running to the nearest government official, ill take this as a win” 

Hope was still shocked, “You’re a..mermaid?” 

“Whoa, hey now, I believe the term you’re looking for is mer-MAN….emphasis on the MAN” he slapped the water with his tail, “Gosh, people these days” he shook his head, shifting position so he was now floating on his back, tail almost in full view

“Sorry, I was a little to distracted by your sudden tail growth to care about being politically correct” Hope replied with a grin, “Why didn’t you just tell me?” 

The boy shrugged, swimming up to the side and resting his chin on his hands, “Like I said, I didn’t wanna be some government experiment” he looked down sadly, “My experiences with humans tend to end up in heartbreak and tragedy, so I don’t trust very easily” 

“What happened?” 

“Lets just say…I’m pretty much the last of my family still alive” He slid his finger through the dirt on the rocky surface, lost in thought for a moment before shaking himself out of it, “So” he looked up at Hope with a small grin, “Where do we go from here?” 

Hope smiled, “Why don’t we start with you finally telling me your name”

“Landon” he replied, “My name is Landon” 

“Well Landon” Hope moved until they were only inches apart, “You’re secret is safe with me” she ran her fingers through his locks, “Im kinda curious..” she trailed off

“What?”

“Just wondering what it would be like to kiss a merman, thats all” she replied with a smile 

Landon grinned before lifting himself up to close the gap between them, capturing her lips in a salty but sweet kiss. After a moment, he pulled away, “So how was it?”

“very salty” Hope giggled, “but amazing” 

For a moment Landon laughed with her, but suddenly, his expression turned serious and he dove under the water before she could ask why. It didn’t take long for her to figure it out as two men walked into the cave, laughing, and obviously tipsy. 

“Who are you?” the taller man asked, “Why are you in our cave?”

Hope frowned, “First off, its not YOUR cave…its a public cave. Second, not that its any of your business, but I was following a crab and it led me here. Forgive me for finding sea caves gorgeous and peaceful” 

The second man chuckled, “ooh smart one” he stumbled closer, “well, you enjoy it while you can, but we’ll be back” he turned to the other, “lets go Joe.” 

The tall man followed the other man back out of the cave, grumbling drunkenly the whole time. Hope shook her head with an amused chuckle as she listened to them leave until they were completely out of range. 

“A crab huh?”

She looked up to see Landon leaning against the far edge of the pool with an amused smirk, “What? I had to think up something on the spot”

“Hey Im not judging” he swam forward towards her, “Im just saying..that must’ve been some crab for you to follow it all the way here, or do you follow all crabs?”

“No, only the ones with shimmering green tails and gorgeous eyes” Hope replied, splashing him with water. 

Landon chuckled, “My tail is my best asset” he agreed, “sorry about just diving like that. Those guys come here all the time. They work for a place called Triad Industries. Im not sure of their whole story, but they’re the ones who…” he trailed off for a moment, gulping, “who stole my family from me” he continued quietly, “I think they're looking for something, but I haven't figured out what." 

"Maybe they're looking for you" 

"I wouldn't know why. I rarely come here" he grinned as he continued, "except to hang out with cute girls who follow crabs" 

“haha” Hope rolled her eyes playfully, “so, do you actually live in the ocean or just swim in it alot?” 

“How about I answer that over a platter of shrimp?” he asked, “Im starving” 

Hope nodded, “I can get behind that, as long as there’s smoothies included” 

“Deal. Meet you at the beach” he splashed his tail with a grin before once again vanishing under the cover of the cave pool. 

With a chuckle, Hope stood up, wiping her hands on her pants before nearly jogging out of the cave, blinking against the blinding sunlight. She had forgotten just how much darker it had been in there. She shielded her face with her hand as she made her way up the beach again, scanning around her to see if she could spot Landon. 

“Boo” 

Hope gasped, spinning around so fast she stumbled backwards, falling into familiar arms “Landon! Don’t do that!” she shouted, punching him playfully

“Sorry, It was just too perfect” he grinned back at her, “Ready to eat?” 

“Yeah…you dry off fast” she commented, observing the bone dry clothes he wore that she was sure he had jumped into a cave pool with, “must be a merman thing”

Landon nodded, “Yup, but uh, shhh…we’re in public now” 

“Right sorry”


End file.
